One Day with You, Baka
by dairyou
Summary: Rewrite and update. Happy SasuNaru day !
1. Chapter 1

"Aduh, pelan-pelan dong, Sakura-chan~!" Seorang pemuda pirang mengaduh ketika tangannya dipegang oleh Sakura.

"Ah… Maaf, Naruto."

Dan tanpa disadari oleh mereka, sepasang mata onyx dengan geram memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

.

.

* * *

><p>Title: One Day with You, Baka<p>

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-san

Pairing : SasuNaru /always!/

Warning: Typos, Sho-ai

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

"Ukh, kenapa tanganku masih sakit begini ya…? Padahal sudah sebulan sejak kejadian itu. Gah, KakuHidan itu benar-benar merepotkan!" Si pirang menggembungkan pipinya. Pikirannya teringat saat ia bertarung dengan Kakuzu. Dan setelah rasengan shuriken ia gunakan berhasil, masalah kembali muncul. Tsunade mengatakan bahwa jika ia terlalu sering memakai jutsu itu, maka tangannya tidak akan bisa digunakan lagi.

'Ck, menyusahkan. Kalau aku tidak bisa menggunakan tanganku lagi, bagaimana aku bisa membawa….

…Sasuke kembali, pulang ke konoha.'

Renungannya terhenti. Tanpa sadar ia telah sampai di depan rumahnya.

'Kenapa jadi memikirkan teme. Huft, menyebalkan.'

.

.

.

"Tadaimaa~"

Naruto berjalan memasuki rumahnya dan tanpa sadar mengalihkan pandangannya pada kalender bergambar rubah.

"Eh, sekarang tanggal 9 Juli. Kurang 14 hari lagi-"

"Ada apa 14 hari lagi, hn?" Naruto terlonjak. Segera ia membalikkan badannya, melihat seseorang yang baru saja memotong perkataannya.

"Sa-sasuke? Kenapa kau… ada di sini? Ba-bagaimana kau bisa—" Ia kembali terkejut ketika ia tahu orang itu adalah Sasuke.

"Jendelamu belum ditutup." Seakan mengerti maksud Naruto, sang pemuda raven yang bernama Sasuke menunjuk sebuah jendela.

"Eh?" Dalam hati, Naruto merutuki dirinya. 'Bisa-bisanya aku ceroboh,' batinnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah. Masih _baka Dobe_." Mata onyx-nya memandang paras 'manis' di depannya.

"Gah! Dan kau masih menyebalkan, Teme!" Si rubah manis itu pun menggembungkan pipinya. Membuat ia terlihat lebih manis.

"Hn"

"…"

"…"

"Teme! Kenapa kau diam saja?! Dasar mayat hidup!"

"Hn."

"Gah, terserah!" Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di futon sederhana miliknya.

"Hei, Dobe!"

"Apa?" Jawabnya ketus.

"Kenapa tanganmu? Akatsuki lagi?"

"Ah, ini… iya. Tapi tidak seberapa parah kok. Mereka memang harus dibunuh. Mereka membunuh Asuma-sensei. Shikamaru, Chouji dan Ino sedih. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi."

"Hn, aku tau. Kalau sudah tiba saatnya nanti, aku akan melindungimu. Dan bahkan Konoha akan aku jaga, untukmu."

"Eh?"

"Nah, mana tanganmu. Biar aku obati." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil.

"Percuma, Teme. Tulang pergelangan tanganku retak dan baru dua minggu lagi bisa aku gunakan." Raut wajah Naruto berubah sendu.

"Sudah, kemarikan. Pasti besok sembuh, Dobe."

"Eh, bagaimana bisa?"

"…" Sasuke hanya diam. Ia lalu meraih tangan Naruto dan mengoleskan obat di botol itu ke tangan Naruto yang terluka.

"Teme?"

"Sudah, Dobe. Kalau kau ingin tidur, tidur saja."

"Ukh, Menyebalkan. Ok ok, aku tidur dan jangan ganggu aku!" Naruto lalu tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Hn."

'Waktu tidur pun, wajahnya tetap indah.'

.

.

.

"Ngh... Ini jam berapa?" Ia terbangun, merasakan ada bau makanan kesukaannya.

"Jam 7 malam, Dobe. Ck, kau sudah tidur selama 4 jam," jawab Sasuke.

"…"

"…"

"TEME! KENAPA MASIH DI SINI?" Si pirang langsung berlari menuju Sasuke berada.

"Hn. Cepat makan. Sudah aku buatkan ramen." Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto. Kemudian ia kembali sambil menyodorkan ramen instant yang telah ia masak. Naruto terdiam. Sepertinya ia masih memproses perkataan Sasuke.

"Ah, Oke…" Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan. Jujur ia masih kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang menyebalkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, perutnya pun sudah protes ingin dimasuki makanan.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kenapa kau masih di sini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Teme~ Jawab yang benar dong!" Naruto mulai kesal lagi dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kau seharusnya pulang, Teme. Ini sudah malam." Kali ini Naruto berkata dengan ketus.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin aku kembali ke Konoha?" Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Eh? Maksudku itu pulang ke rumahmu, Teme~ Lagipula… Sakura-chan merindukanmu." Ia balas menatap sasuke. Dan kemudian, ia segera menundukkan kepalanya.

"…"

"…"

Sasuke segera beranjak menuju tempat Naruto. Dilihatnya naruto masih diam dengan wajah sendu tertunduk.

"Tapi aku merindukanmu, Dobe." Mata sapphire itu membulat. Segera ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan ia kembali terkejut ketika sosok raven itu memeluknya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu. Aku merindukanmu."

.

.

.

Naruto POV

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu. Aku merindukanmu." Ia mempererat pelukannya padaku. Kurasakan kehangatan tubuhnya menjalar ke tubuhku. Entah mengapa aku tidak ingin menggerakkan tubuhku. Aku, rasanya ingin seperti ini lebih lama. Dan pada akhirnya, aku membalas pelukannya seraya berbisik,

"Aku juga rindu Teme..."

.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu, kuputuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Aku tidak tahan dengan rasa penasaran di hatiku yang sudah menumpuk tinggi.

"Teme? Kenapa kau di sini? Ah, kau pasti sudah memutuskan untuk pulang ke Konoha. Iya kan?"

"Aku sudah bilang kan aku ke sini untuk bertemu denganmu! Dan aku… belum bisa pulang ke Konoha. Aku hanya sebentar di sini, Dobe."

"Ke…napa? Padahal… aku ingin Teme di sini! Aku ingin bersama Teme lagi! Aku ingin… menjalani hari-hari bersama Teme seperti dulu. Aku ingin kau selalu ada.. uh… Teme di sampingku. Denganku…" Naruto kemudian mulai terisak pelan.

"Bodoh….

…aku selalu denganmu, Dobe. Aku selalu ada di hatimu…"

End of Naruto POV

.

.

.

Cit cit cit

"Uhh… Sudah… pagi ya?" Sesosok pemuda berambut pirang menggeliat dan saat itu juga seseorang disampingnya ikut menggeliat tanda terganggu.

"Mm…." Naruto memandang sosok itu.

"Eh?" Dan terjadilah _loading_ yang mungkin menyita waktu beberapa detik, atau mungkin sampai beberapa menit.

"…"

"GYAAA! AYAM MESUM!" Dan suara 'merdu' itu pun membuat pagi yang cerah dan damai menjadi pagi yang membisingkan.

.

.

.

Pemuda raven itu masih terdiam. Terlihat jelas benjolan di kepalanya. Tidak lupa tangan yang memegang benjolan di kepalanya, dan terlihat jelas wajahnya yang menyeramkan. Empat kedutan di kepalanya pun belum hilang. Menandakan sang pemuda 'lumayan' marah.

"Te-teme…." dengan gugup ia memanggil 'kawan'nya itu.

"…" Pemuda raven itu hanya diam. Masih memegangi benjolan di kepalanya.

"Teme~ Maaf, ttebayo~" Kali ini manggil dengan sedikit nada merayu. Membuat darah Sasuke berdesir.

'Kalau kau bukan dobe-ku, pasti aku akan membunuhmu.' Dan akhirnya ia meng-hn-kan permohonan maaf Naruto. Ia tidak ingin ada desahan pagi hari ini.

"Yay, Teme baik deh~" Tanpa sadar Naruto memeluk Sasuke, membuat pemuda yang dipeluknya berblushing ria.

"…" Sasuke hanya diam. Rasa-rasanya Tuhan telah mengujinya. 'Kami-sama, andai dia kekasihku! Pasti akan ku-rape dia sampai malam', batinnya dengan-sangat-OOC

"Ah, ayo makan, aku sudah—" Naruto segera melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak menuju dapurnya.

"Nanti malam aku harus pergi lagi, Dobe. Apa kau mau menemaniku hari ini?" Sasuke menatap Naruto yang ternyata langsung terdiam di tempatnya.

"Eh? Memang, kau mau kemana?" Dibalasnya tatapan Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Hari ini saja," Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah jendela di sebelahnya.

"Um, baiklah. Lagipula aku sedang tidak ada misi. Ah, tapi aku mau ke makam kaa-san dulu. Hari ini ulang tahunnya. Tidak apa-apakan, Teme?"

"Hn."

"Nyehehe. Sankyuu. Aku mau masak dulu ya, Teme!" Ia pun berjalan menuju dapur

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Um, jadi… kenapa kau tidur denganku semalam? A-apa terjadi sesuatu-" Naruto membuka perbincangan. Ia tak suka akan keadaan hening yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau tertidur setelah menangis, Dobe. Dan kau tidak mau melepaskan tubuhku, jadi aku tidur denganmu," Sasuke menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Lalu meminum sedikit jus tomat yang telah dibuatkan Naruto untuknya.

"Ah, begitu. Tapi aku masih belum mengerti, perkataanmu yang tadi malam…" Naruto menatap Sasuke. Kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Seorang dobe mana bisa mengerti." Matanya menatap dalam mata shappire itu. Entah mengapa, membuat Naruto sedikit merona.

"TEME! Ah, makanannya sudah siap, ayo makan." Ia menggembungkan pipinya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju Sasuke, yang sebelumnya ia telah mengambil makanan yang telah matang.

.

.

.

"Huft, kenapa kau menyamar jadi anjing sih, Teme?! Nanti aku seperti Ki-" Naruto membentak seekor anjing hitam besar di sampingnya. 'Lucu, jadi ingin memeluk,' pikir Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Kau mau aku dibantai warga Konoha, hn? Lagipula dengan begini tak akan ada yang menggangu." Sang anjing yang ternyata Sasuke hanya berjalan santai di samping lelaki pirang itu.

"Uh~ Baiklah," jawab Naruto dengan pasrah. Memang yang dikatakan Sasuke ada benarnya juga.

'Dasar _b__aka __Teme_. Tetap saja menyebalkan. Tapi tak apa. Entah mengapa, rasanya lebih nyaman jika ada Sasuke.' Tanpa sadar bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Mungkin hari ini memang akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan untuk mereka.

.

.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau mau aku dibantai warga Konoha, hn? Lagipula dengan begini tak akan ada yang menggangu." Sang anjing yang ternyata Sasuke hanya berjalan santai di samping lelaki pirang itu.

"Uh~ Baiklah" jawab Naruto dengan pasrah. Memang yang dikatakan Sasuke ada benarnya juga.

'Dasar _baka __Teme_. Tetap saja menyebalkan. Tapi tak apa. Entah mengapa, rasanya lebih nyaman jika ada Sasuke.' Tanpa sadar bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Mungkin hari ini memang akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan untuk mereka.

.

.

* * *

><p>One Day with You, Baka!<p>

Chapter 2

Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-san

Pairing : SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, FugaMina

Warning: OOC, gak jelas, shounen-ai.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu asyik berbicara, sedangkan seekor anjing berbulu hitam yang berada disampingnya hanya berjalan santai. Sampai akhirnya, seorang pemuda —yang diketahui bernama Kiba, datang menghampiri mereka.

"Yo, Naruto. Anjing siapa itu? Lucu sekali." Kiba yang datang langsung mengelus anjing hitam yang dimaksudnya.

"Ehm, ini milik seseorang. Tadi aku disuruh menjaganya dan besok pagi akan diambil lagi," ucap Naruto mencoba berbohong.

"Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin memilikinya." seru pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya itu menepuk puncak kepala 'Sasuke'.

"Kau gila? Mau kau kemanakan Akamaru? Kau mau menduakannya?" seru seorang pemuda berambut nanas —sebut Shikamaru, yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka.

"Shika! Kau itu bicara apa? Tentu saja aku akan tetap memelihara Akamaru. Dia sudah menemaniku sejak kecil! Dan apa itu "menduakannya?"? kau kira aku pacar Akamaru?" Kiba pun marah karena tak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru.

"Hoo, kalau begitu siapa pacarmu? Bisa kau kenalkan padaku?" goda Shika.

Naruto pun langsung terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. ' . ?' Batinnya kemudian. Dan tanda tanya besar itulah yang membuatnya segera menyatakan pertanyaannya. "Eh, kau punya pacar? Setahuku kau itu suka dengan-" Oke, kalau saja kalimatnya terulas sampai akhir, pasti kebenaran akan terungkap.

"Gah, sudahlah. Jaa ne, Naruto" Kiba sebagai satu-satunya orang yang tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto langsung memotongnya. Hei! Siapa yang mau rahasianya terbongkar, hn? Ia pun langsung pergi-entah-kemana.

"Ck, benar-benar menyenangkan menjahilinya," Shikamaru tertawa kecil. Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi. Kecuali ketika ia bersama…ehem, Kiba, Naruto, dan Chouji sewaktu mereka kecil. Dan mungkin saat ia bersama Asuma.

"Eh, jangan-jangan kalian..pacaran yah?" tanya Naruto. Ia sedikit curiga dengan sikap ShikaKiba itu.

"Hm? Tebak saja. Baiklah, aku juga harus pergi. Jaa" Shika yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto secara tidak jelas itu pun langsung pergi ke jalan yang ditempuh Kiba tadi. Ya… Sepertinya memang ada apa-apa diantara mereka berdua.

"Ah, jaa," balas Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Hembusan angin menerpa rambut pirangnya. Matanya melembut menatap nisan yang ada di depannya. Naruto kemudian berjalan lebih dekat ke nisan itu. Di tangannya sudah ada 2 bunga Lily putih yang indah.

"Kaa-san… Selamat ulang tahun! Hari ini aku bawa 2 bunga lily lho. Soalnya, hari ini aku datang bersama Teme. Itu lho, yang sering aku ceritakan. Hehe, aku senang-" Suara nyaring itu pun segera tergantikan oleh suara baritone Sasuke.

"Selamat siang, Kushina-san. Selamat ulang tahun…" Sasuke segera ada di samping Naruto

"Uwah. Teme! Jangan memotong pembicaraan orang lain dong. Menyebalkan! Dan hei! Sejak kapan kau berubah jadi dirimu lagi?! Gah. Kau seperti setan saja, Teme," bentak Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan jarinya.

"Hn."

"Ck, mulai lagi. Padahal kau tadi sopan sekali dengan kaa-san. Huft, tidak adil, eh?" pemuda pirang itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Membuatnya Naruto terkesan jadi lebih lucu di mata Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku harus sopan, Dobe. Aku ingin mengambil milik beliau. Kalau aku tidak sopan, pasti tidak akan direstui," jawab Sasuke dengan singkat, padat dan tidak jelas.

"Ha? Apa mak-"

"Kushina-san. Maafkan aku. Mungkin selama ini Naruto sudah menceritakan semuanya tentangku. Dan semua perbuatanku yang membuatnya sedih. Tapi… ini semua aku lakukan demi dia juga. Aku tidak ingin dia terluka gara-gara aku. Aku menyayanginya. Karena itu, aku minta izin anda untuk memberikannya padaku. Aku akan melindunginya. Pasti. Dan ketika aku kembali ke Konoha lagi," Sasuke segera mendekati Naruto.

"Aku akan menjadikannya milikku…" Mata onyx itu terpejam. Kemudian terbuka kembali dan segera menatap mata shappire Naruto dengan lembut.

"A-apa? Aku bukan barang, Teme!" sedikit merona, Naruto menjadi salah tingkah.

"Bodoh," Sasuke menyeringai. Kemudian diambilnya dua Lily dari tangan Naruto dan segera meletakkannya di depan nisan milik Kushina. "Kushina-san... Aku harap anda mengerti. Terima kasih."

"A-aku tidak mengerti tentang apa yang kau katakan , Teme. Tapi, asalkan kau pulang dan bersamaku, aku-" sedikit gugup, Naruto mendekati Sasuke.

"Kau akan jadi milikku," Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Onyx Sasuke kembali bertemu dengan mata biru Naruto.

"A-apa?"

"Kenapa? Dengan begitu kau bisa bersamaku. Bolehkan?" kata Sasuke dengan sedikit nada pengharapan.

"…" Naruto masih terdiam. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam mata onyx dihadapannya. Mencari tahu apakah Sasuke tidaklah berbohong.

"Ya," balas Naruto dengan tersenyum kecil. Ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke, membuat kedua tangan itu semakin hangat. Dan ia sudah tahu, Sasuke tidaklah berbohong. Mata onyx Sasuke kali ini, sangat menenangkan hatinya.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat —yang entah apa namanya-

"Huwah… Naru-chan sudah besar," ibu Naruto —Kushina sedang berbinar-binar memandangi keadaan SasuNaru. Jangan tanya bagaimana dia bisa melihatnya, karena author pun tidak tahu.

"Iya, ne. Sasu-chan juga," Mikoto hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah! Asalkan Naru-chan bahagia, aku akan merelakannya," teriak Kushina dengan semangat.

"Kushina-chan…" Mikoto menatap Kushina dengan perasaan senang. Pasalnya, meskipun Sasuke tidak pernah mengunjungi makamnya dan bercerita tentang apapun dalam kesehariannya, Mikoto tahu, bahwa Sasuke benar-benar menyukai pemuda pirang bernama Naruto itu.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa?" seorang pria berparas menawan dan tegas tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, Minato! Tentu saja. Bukankah selama ini dia selalu menceritakan tentang Sasuke? Kurasa dia memang punya perhatian khusus pada Sasuke. Lagipula… wajah Sasuke tadi benar-benar serius. Aku mempercayakan Naru-chan padanya," jawab Kushina. Sepertinya tekad Kushina sudah sangat matang. Benar-benar mirip Uzumaki Naruto, anaknya.

"Kushina-chan… Terima kasih," sedikit terharu, Mikoto menghampiri Kushina dan segera memeluknya lembut.

"Sama-sama, Mikoto-chan." Kushina tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Minato mendekati kedua wanita yang sedang berpelukan itu.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Kushina melepaskan pelukan Mikoto.

"Ya. Karena kalau itu membuat Naruto dan kau senang, aku juga senang," kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Ah… Syukurlah. Aku tahu kau mengerti, Minato. Karena kau pernah merasakannya, bukan?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minato

"He? Pura-pura tidak tahu. Hubunganmu dengan Fugaku juga hampir seperti mereka kan?" tanya Kushina dengan nada menggoda.

"A-apa? Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan-" jawab Minato dengan gugup dan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

"Benarkah?" dengan seringainya, Kushina semakin memojokkan Minato.

"Iya! Tentu saja!" jawab Minato lantang. Walaupun sedikit rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hm… Aku tak percaya… Ah, Fugaku! Kebetulan kau di sini," dengan gembira, Kushina menghampiri Fugaku yang baru saja datang.

"Hn. Ada apa?" jawab Fugaku dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok, Fuga-kun. Ne, aku ada urusan. Jaa-" Minato tiba-tiba saja hendak pergi namun terhalang karena Kushina langsung berlari dan berada di depan Minato.

"Hei hei! Mau kemana?! Nah, Fugaku. Apa benar kau ada hubungan dengan Minato-chan?" sekali lagi Kushina bertanya. Kembali ia memandang Fugaku.

"Tanya saja pada Mina-chan," mata onyx Fugaku memandang Minato.

"Bagaimana, Minato-chan…?" tanya Kushina.

"Ah. A-apa? Eto… " jawab Minato gugup. Tak sengaja mata indahnya bertemu pandang dengan onyx Fugaku yang masih asyik memandangi paras Minato.

"Haaa… Begitu ya," menghela napas panjang, Kushina kemudian menjauh dari Minato dan Fugaku. Ia kembali di dekat Mikoto.

"Eh?" Minato hanya berbingung ria.

"Nah, hari ini kan aku ulang tahun. Jadi-"

"Ah, iya. Bisa-bisanya aku lupa. Selamat ulang tahun, Kushi-chan," Minato lalu menghampiri Kushina kemudian memeluknya. Fugaku yang sedari tadi memandangi gerak-gerik Minato hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kushina," Fugaku ikut menghampiri Kushina.

"Kushi-chan… Selamat ulang tahun!" kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ah. Terima kasih…" Kushina tersenyum. Ia lalu membalas singkat pelukan Minato sebelum melepas pelukan itu. "Nah, aku minta kadoku…, Mi-na-to-chan…" lanjut Kushina dengan cengiran, ehm, fujoshinya.

"Eh? Me-memangnya Kushi-chan minta apa? Aku… pasti memberikannya," Minato tergagap, ah salah. Maksudnya sedikit merinding dengan cengiran Kushina.

"Aku minta Mina-chan sama Fugaku berciuman…" kata Kushina dengan nada menggoda. Ia juga mengedipkan matanya pada Mikoto.

"…" Dan sepertinya masih ada yang sedang ber-_loading_ ria. Minato hanya diam belum mengerti sepenuhnya permintaan Kushina. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia beteriak dengan wajah memerah, "A-apaa?!"

"Apa kau tak mau, Minato-chan? Padahal kan-" Kushina memasang mata _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Baiklah baiklah," potong Minato. Ia tidak tahan kalau Kushina sudah memasang wajah seperti. Kelemahan Minato setelah Fugaku. Ia pun menghampiri Fugaku perlahan. "Ano, Fuga-kun. Maaf ya…," lanjut Minato dengan gugup. Ia lalu semakin mendekati Fugaku. Hingga jarak mereka semakin dekat. Sangat dekat.

"Hn," balas Fugaku singkat sambil memandang Minato. 'Menyenangkan,' pikirnya. Sudah lama ia tak sedekat ini bersama Minato setelah satu jam yang lalu.

'Ah… Kenapa begini jadinya?!' batin Minato. Ia kemudian mendongak perlahan, namun matanya terpejam. Tangannya mulai mencengkram lengan baju Fugaku. Sedikit membuka matanya, ia memanggil nama Fugaku lirih. "U… uh…..Fuga-"

"Nggh… Mmn…"

Belum sempat Minato menyebut nama "Fuga-kun", Fugaku mencium ganas bibir mungil Minato. Oke. Kali ini dia benar-benar jadi mesum. Mungkin salah Minato karena sudah lama tak memberikan bibirnya untuk Fugaku.

"Gyaaaaaaaa," dan otomatis, dua fujoshi –Kushina dan Mikoto– jadi berblushing ria dan mengabadikan momen itu dengan sebuah kamera yang entah datang darimana.

.

.

.

"Ah, sampai, Teme!" seru Naruto.

"Hn. Tempat ini indah, Dobe" Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Tempat itu memang benar-benar indah. Hamparan rumput hijau dengan danau di tengahnya. Di tambah angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuat hati menjadi lebih nyaman.

"Tentu saja. Kalau aku rindu Teme, aku sering ke sini." Naruto berjalan menuju tepi danau.

"Pft, ternyata kau juga rindu padaku, eh, Dobe," kata Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil. Ia ikut berjalan menuju tepi danau. Mendengar hal itu, Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya. Dengan kesal ia menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

"Diam kau, Teme. Kau juga bilang rindu padaku kan? Lagipula, Sakura juga sangat-"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh siapa-siapa selain kau, Dobe," potong Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau selalu bilang begitu? Dan, hei! Apa tidak apa-apa kau tidak jadi anjing lagi?"

"Aku sudah memasang _jutsu_ agar mereka tidak melihat kita."

Hening. Mereka berdua hanya diam memandangi danau yang tak seberapa besar itu. Dan kemudian Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke yang ternyata sedang terpejam. 'Tampan,' batinnya. Sedetik setelah itu, Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah danau di depannya. Ia lalu tersenyum lembut, "Kalau melihatnya di malam hari, akan lebih indah lagi lho, Teme."

"Benarkah?" Mata onyx Sasuke terbuka.

"Uhum! Ah, iya. Menurutmu, apa Shika dan Kiba itu sepasang kekasih? Maksudku, mereka tadi mencurigakan. Dan lagi, Kiba pernah bilang kalau dia menyukai Shika," ucap Naruto sembari duduk.

"Tentu saja sudah jelas kan, Dobe. Mereka itu benar-benar pacaran," Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eh, bagaimana bisa kau berkata seper-"

"Mereka selalu berdua kan?"

"Ehm, akhir-akhir ini sih. Setelah misi mengalahkan Akatsuki, mereka jadi sering terlihat bersama," ucap Naruto sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Hn. Jadi karena itu tanganmu jadi begitu?" Sasuke langsung memegang tangan Naruto dan memandangnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Ah, ini…karena _jutsu_ baruku," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Bodoh. Kalau tidak bisa, jangan sok buat _jutsu_ baru," Sasuke kembali memandang ke arah danau.

"APA? KAU MENYEBALKAN! Aku…jadi seperti ini…karena kau, TEME! Kalau aku tidak jadi kuat, kau.. kau tidak akan pernah kembali. . . bersamaku, dan yang lain," Naruto yang semula memasang wajah marahnya perlahan berubah menjadi sedih. Tidak ada Sasuke memang serasa menjadi kesepian baginya. Sambil menunduk, ia hanya terdiam. Tak menyadari Sasuke memperhatikannya, sampai tangan Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

"Apa!? Kau…" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. Dipandanginya Sasuke yang kini telah mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku akan pulang, Dobe. Aku janji. Tapi tidak bisa saat ini."

"…kenapa?" Wajah Naruto kembali berubah jadi sedih. Masih dipandanginya wajah Sasuke.

"Aku harus mencari kebenaran," onyxnya terpejam erat, berusaha menyembunyikan kepedihan.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Itachi…sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu," dan onyx Sasuke terbuka perlahan. Iris matanya itu kini menyiratkan kepedihan.

"Sasuke…"

"Dia… pasti melakukannya karena paksaan seseorang. Tapi..tapi aku tak tahu. Aku..masih sayang Aniki," ucap Sasuke sembari mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

'Sasuke…'

Grab

Naruto memeluk Sasuke. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sasuke. "Ne, aku pegang janjimu, Teme," Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Hn, Dobe. _Arigatou_," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sama-sama, ttebayo! Apapun asal Teme kembali bersamaku," kata Naruto sambil tertawa di pelukan Sasuke.

"Hn, Dobe… Jaa," ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. "Jaa…? Kau pergi sekarang? Tapi-"

Chu

"Aku akan kembali. Jaa, Dobe-chan," tubuh Sasuke yang memeluknya perlahan hilang, menyebabkan Naruto terjatuh ke rerumputan di bawahnya. Dan,

"BAKA TEMEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

Omake :

"Berhenti mengikuti, brengsek!" Kiba terus berjalan tanpa menatap orang di sampingnya.

"Hei hei, kenapa aku dipanggil brengsek? Harusnya kau memanggilku "sayang" dong," Shikamaru tetap memasang wajah santainya.

"Apa? Jangan harap! Ah, Naruto? Kenapa kau di sini?" Kiba berhenti seketika. Begitu pula Shikamaru.

"…"

"Hey! Ja-eh? Kau kenapa? Demam? Wajahmu merah!" Kiba memperhatikan wajah Naruto. Sedang Naruto masih terdiam. Melamun sepertinya.

"Ah, kau melamunkan Uchiha, eh? Sudahlah, tinggalkan dia, Kiba," Shikamaru menarik pergelangan tangan Kiba.

"Tapi…"

"Diam atau kau kumakan lagi," ucap shikamaru, membuat Kiba merona dan berbisik pelan, "dasar mesum."

Sementara itu, Naruto masih saja terdiam. Sepertinya Sasuke saat ini sedang memenuhi pikiran Naruto.

'Baka Teme. Teme mesum. Teme Teme Teme Teme…!'

"Cepat pulang. Aku menunggu. Aku… mencintaimu," dan Naruto tersenyum kecil, mendongakkan kepalanya dan memperhatikan langit di atasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

OWARI~

.

.

Maafkan saya karena tidak update selama bertahun-tahun, padahal ini hanyalah twoshot. Dan sekarang, karena saya mulai punya banyak waktu, saya mungkin akan membuat sekuel dan fanfiksi lainnya tentang Teme-Dobe kita tersayang~

Happy SasuNaru day~

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiksi ini.


End file.
